


The Surgeon of Death and the Broken Marionette

by imdoneexisting



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Assassination, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, F/M, Sexual Assault, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoneexisting/pseuds/imdoneexisting
Summary: Nami never met luffy, no one rescued her from Arlong until it was too late. Now, broken, lost, without nothing to live for meets the infamous surgeon of death.
Relationships: Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: violence

Throughout her 18 years, Nami had gone through countless experiences.

The first years of her live had been peaceful and happy, living with Bellemere and Nojiko in their orchard of Mikans. Nami knew that Bellemere was not her biological mother or Nojiko her sister, but she loved them as such, being the only people she considered her family, along with Gen-san, whom she loved almost like a father.  
They lived in Cocoyashi, a small island in the Conomi archipelago, at the border of the East Blue with the North Blue, it wasn't a tourist island, but some merchant ships stopping in its port, resting from the long journey to the big cities further north. On many occasions, Nami dreamed of going to the North, she heard the stories from travelers of islands covered entirely with snow, big white mountains that they didn't know if they were all ice or land underneath, because the snow never melt. To Nami, it sounded like a place from a fairy tale, she had only seen snow once in winter, it completely covered the town in a light white blanket and just by touching, it dissolved. Cocoyashi was an island with a spring climate, low temperatures where rare.

When she was 7 years old, Nami was able to walk from one end of the island to the other with her eyes closed and not stumble once, her memory and sense of direction were impressive for a girl of that age. In one of the many visits by travelers, one of them give her a map of a distant island in the North Blue, impressed by the detail of it, Nami developed an interest in cartography, quickly learning everything necessary to make her first map of Coconashi, a map that she later gave to Bellemere for her birthday, Nami will never forget the face full of pride of her mother when she took the map and frame it, showing it throughout the village so that everyone could see the impressive work of her little genius daughter.

At the age of 8, Nami developed her cartography skills to the maximum with the little information that she could find in the town library, knowing the lack of money they suffered at home, Nami decided to steal an oceanography book, earning herself a reprimand from Bellemere, triggering an argument in which now, years later, Nami regretted over and over again.

  
"YOU ARE NOT MY REAL MOTHER" had been the girl's last words to the closest thing she had ever had to a mother. Every time she remembered, his heart racked, the tears threatened to come out.

The image of Arlong killing Bellemere by a shot to her head, was one of his most recurrent nightmares, during the first months of his capture by the gioyin, this was repeated continuously at the same moment that she closed her eyes, as if it had been etched on her eyelids. Years later, locked in the mapping room, when exhaustion got the better of her and she was unable to continue making maps, she recreate the image, tormenting herselft to remind the goal, the objective behind all, that it didn't repeat with anyone else in her family, didn't matter if she had to make 10 maps or 1000, if her hands bled or her eyes hurt, no one else would die like Bellemere did.

With 10 years old, Arlong had made a pact with her, the shark possibly thought that a girl would be unable to achieve the goal that he set for her, if she managed to raise 100 million, she would liberate the village and leave the island. For the first time in months , happiness and hope resurfaced inside her, without thinking twice she went to sea, beginning her career as a thief.

  
Little by little, with small thefts, betrayals and false alliances, false businesses and other resources that the young woman preferred not to think about again, Nami had already met half of her goal, jealously guarding the loot. Over the years, her thefts increased in level, she gained experience, as well as countless wounds and broken bones that, if they did not heal properly, would bother her for the rest of her days., but she didn't care, the pain was bearable, the wounds would end up healing, remaining a testimony of her sacrifice.

  
The only thing she couldn't afford was to die.

Just a few million from her longed-for goal, despair overtook her. All the work, all the times that she had been on the verge of death to fulfill her objective, to gather the money to free her village, to save Nojiko, Genzo and the rest of the people who had seen her grow up, all the hours of torture suffered and the countless maps made that hung in the mapping room, was evaporating in front her eyes. Tied hand and foot with rope, gagged because her continuous screams of clemency and rage, the marines held her, while they took away the money that she had collected during those long 10 years.

Watching without being able to do anything, the marines let her free, Nami went as fast as her legs could towards the village, she had to avoid it, she knew what Nojiko would do, what Gen-san would do, they were digging their own graves, facing Arlong was death sentence, she had to avoid it, there was a solution, to gather the 100 million again, with her experience it wouldn't be a problem, instead of 10 years she would possibly achieve it in half the time, with some luck she can even finish in 3 years, and this time she would hide the treasure in another place, far from the reach of the Marines, far from the clutches of Arlong, until collecting the agreed amount. Her prayers, her reasoning fell on deaf ears, helplessly she watched as the villagers, his sister and whom she considered a father marched to their death.

Her force abandoned her completely, the anger, the helplessness, the rage towards the gioyin accumulated in her chest, it was difficult to breathe, she was unable to focus her eyes, the only thing that entered her field of vision was a dagger, at her left hand. She didn't think, she didn't doubt, and with all her strength she began to drive the sharp object into her shoulder, where was the mark that tormented her since she was 10 years old, and the rest of her life.

  
She felt nothing when repeatedly nailed the object into her body, she didn't perceive pain, on the contrary, with each stab, with each perforation of the blade on the muscle, her tension was relieved, her head felt lighter, sensation of drowning flooded her, encouraging her to continue. She couldn't say how long it took until her body, lax, hit the ground, while her eyes slowly closed, the only thing that flooded her vision was a red stain, which extended to where her eyes no longer focused.

When Nami regained consciousness, she no longer was on the path that connected the village to Arlong's mansion, but in one of the underground cells, a place well known to her. Without the strength to get up, she looked around her, she was alone.Turning her head, she checked the condition of her arm, the pain was almost unbearable, a slight movement brought tears to her eyes, in her attack, she successively stabbed a large part of the left shoulder, the bandages were practically extended to the whole arm, a stain of blood could be seen in the gauze on the shoulderon the area where she stabbed with more impetus, the tattoo.

At the back of the room she heard the sound of the door opening, followed by the laughter of the gioyin.

  
-Pathetic humans, they thought they had a chance - Chew said.

  
\- We should have killed them from the beginning, they have always been troublesome, and the only village that doesnt pay their fees on time. - Closer and closer to Nami's cell, she recognized Kuroobi's voice.

  
\- But they paid them, now we will not receive that money because you decided to fight seriusly! I only managed to rescue this scum half-alive.- Arlong's voice sounded annoyed.

  
The words were registered little by little in the head of the redhead, trying to remember what she had done before fainting. Suddenly everything made sense. The robbery, the marines, the enraged villagers heading towards arlong park. In shock at her discovery, Nami snapped her head up when a groan of pain sounded in front of her. That voice, she hated to admit it, but recognized it perfectly.

  
Nojiko

Nami would preferred to never wake up after her attack of self-mutilation. In the cell in front of hers, on the ground, was her sister's body, bloody, her face barely recognizable from the blows, her right arm was in an impossible position unless it had been broken and dislodged. Without any qualms, Arlong kicked her until her body collided with the back wall, causing her to let out another cry of pain.

\- STOP!!- yelled as loudly as she could.

  
\- oh? you're finally awake? How does it feel to wake up after your failed suicide? - With a smile, the shark put her sister aside to give all his attention to his "subordinate" - you almost got it, a few seconds later and the blood loss would be fatal- Leaving Nojiko's cell, he approached her - A shame that the gioyin and humans have compatible blood groups, right? You should feel grateful, it's my blood that now circulates through your veins, or at least an enormous amount- laughing, his companions began to make fun of her, a terrible desire to puke overtook her.- I will make you pay for that, my blood will be added to your debt of now 300 million, since I just lost a whole village of taxes because of you.- The laughter stopped suddenly, speaking in a completely serious tone, he continued- but money is not everything, I give you an option to satisfy my anger and your debt. - Searching in his shirt pocket, the shark took out an object, which he then threw in front of her. A dagger, the same one she used to stab herself.- I hate insubordination, and as a member of my crew, you will have to take care of eliminating those who oppose our mandate. Unfortunately the rest of your nakama killed all the villagers who revealed- with a macabre smile, from ear to ear, he moved away from the girl, indicating with his arm- except for one.-

Nami didn't want to think about it, she knew what he was implying, but she couldn't, she didn't want to. Unable to avoid it, with the little strength she had, she got up to vomit, the pain in her arm, along with what the despicable shark had ordered her to do, make her tears come out without control, her head was clouded, she was dizzy.

  
\- Do it, do your duty as my crew member or I will entrust someone else with the job, and you will witness everything. - With a somber and impatient tone, Arlong grabbed her by the arm, not caring about the state of it, starting a cry from the girl's and reopening the wounds in the process, the once white bandages now almost dripped blood. Entering Nojiko's cell, he threw Nami to her side, then offered her the dagger again.

-Do it-

Positioning herself next to her sister, Nami tried to stop her tears to be able to see Nojiko's face one last time. She knew what to do, what was the best decision, within the available options, Nojiko would die, one way or another , the difference was the pain, dying quickly, at Nami's hands, or after the torture that the fish beasts gave her, which could be a day, a week or a year. But, she was unable, she couldn't, no matter how much she held the dagger up, ready to pierce the inert body from the pain of her sister, her arms didn't react, she couldn't breathe, her head was spinning.

And then she heard it, like a whisper, her sister's weak voice, her last words.

With all strength she had left, Nami stabbed the dagger as deep as possible in the center of the tattoo that years ago Nojiko had done to comfort her, piercing her heart. Nami collapsed on top of her, on the verge of unconsciousness again, but still awake, she could hear her sister's last breath.

At that moment, something changed in her, the fine rope that held her sanity, her happiness, her hope, deteriorated over the years with each abuse, suddenly sunder.

  
Like a doll whose strings had been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a really dark history about Nami.


	2. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: violence and mention of raping

With the first rays of sun streaming through the torn curtains that adorned the old window of the room, Nami began to wake up. Confused, she didn't recognize where she was, nor did she fully understand why her body ached as if she had been kicked for hours without rest. Snorting, she remembered that in fact, she had been kicked, after being caught stealing, the pirate she had targeted had managed to corner her in an alley with help of his comrades. From then on, the memory was clouded, as one of the first blows made her head hit a nearby wall.

Deciding to raise her head to keep it out of the annoying light, she nearly fell out of bed when she saw the same pirate she had tried to rob, snoring beside her. Slowly understanding the situation she was in, careful not to wake her companion, she brought her hand from her belly to her crotch, just to confirm her doubts. She was indeed naked and could touch the slimy, now dry semen between her legs.

\- "Damn bastard" - pissed off by the situation, fumed the redhead. Slowly as she could and her tired body allowed her, she got up in bed, sitting on the edge, the sheet fell, revealed everything that had happened in her state of unconsciousness. Legs and arms were covered in bruises, possibly from the pre-rape beating. In some areas she could distinguish bites, especially on her breasts and thighs. Filthy sons of bitches.

Now up, she was grateful that it was a room in the city, and not that they had returned to their ship, where it would be much more difficult to escape. She almost smiled when she saw her belongings on one side of the room, including her weapon, "clima tact", the idiots possibly didn't even know what it was... better for her. Careful not to make any noise, she got out of bed and stood for a few seconds to analyze the extent of the damage. She wasn't a doctor, barely had knowledge to assist in first aid and bandage her own wounds, but years of injuries and blows served her as experience to say with certainty that nothing was broken, only bruises, passing a hand over her head, she touch dried blood accumulated in her hair, she carefully inspected the nape of his neck in search of the cut, few seconds later she notice a wound of 2 cm near her right ear, it didn't feel very deep, so nothing to worry, as for the rape, her last contraceptive injection had been only 1 week ago, so in conclusion, all she needed was a good shower.

With everything cleared up, she began with her escape plan, moving around the room sloowly to not make the old wooden boards that served as floor make sound, she took the weapon and with a turn of her wrist, her ability "mirage tempo" was activated, making her invisible to the human eye. She dressed as best she could, not wanting to extend her injuries, she went to the window, they were in a motel not far from where they had caught she. Fortunately, within all the misfortune that had been everything last night, they were on the 2nd floor, and easy scape. Opening the rusty window, she sat on the edge, ready to jump the moment there were no pedestrians below. She wasn't sure where the subordinates of the captain were, so she would have to maintain the illusion until reached a safe area of the city. With her weapon, Nami created a small cloud at her feet that cushioned the fall, disappearing seconds later in a small mass of smoke. With her body still in pain, she began her walk through the streets of the city, whose map she memorized to avoid situations like the one right now. 

  
As she walked, she noticed a fairly deep bite on her left wrist, under the gold bracelet that her sister gift her when she was 10 years old, Nojiko assured her that it was a good luck charm to help her in her mission to collect the money, the contrast brought out a bitter smile and made her remember everything that happened these last 3 years.

After the shark cruel order to murder her sister, Nami changed drastically, it was as if her body had closed itself to any emotion that wasn't incredibly intense. She wasn't able to feel the relief of a good hot shower after a long cold day, nor the joy of seeing a group of innocent children playing in the street, disgust for the actions of some pirates with whom she temporarily ally, fear of being caught in the middle of a robbery, illusion when arriving at a new unknown island from which she could investigate and make her own map.The only thing Nami was still able to recognize was the pain, which ran through her from head to toe every time she was tortured, that Arlong punished her for failing a mission, that she was humiliated by her "nakama" for being only an inferior human, as well as the hate for the horrible being who called himself her captain, both were constant for the redhead, maybe that's why she was still able to name it. To feel it.

The change didn't matter to the shark, furious at his loss of money, forced Nami to gather the monthly payment that he would normally collect from the coconashi village, 2.8 million, Nami had lost the ability to feel, but her mind remained the same, sharp and cunning. With nothing to lose, nothing to leave behind, she promised to gather the money, when really as soon as she left the island she would never come back, nothing to return to after all.

But the gioyin had been smarter, one step ahead, the day before starting her "collection" trip, he called she to his office, to clear up some details. As soon as the redhead walked through the door, Chew grabbed her arms, immobilizing her, and Kurobee toock the opportunity to put a necklace on her. While waiting for them to release her, Arlong explained that what they had put on was an slave necklace, widely used in the grand line by human traffickers, but little known here. Made of kairoseki, so it made it immune to akuma no mi users and practically indestructible, in addition, it had a bomb that would be activated the moment he decided to press the button. At first Nami didn't believe it, it was a bluff, a way of tricking her into not fleeing from his clutches. Arlong gave her a live demonstration with a merchant who had been caught prowling the waters of coconashi. It was the first time in her life that Nami saw a decapitation.

Renegade to her fate, she began her monthly task of gathering the money, while planning how to dispose of the necklace and murderer the shark and those who called themselves her "nakama." She knew that she would not achieve anything by killing the gioyin, it wouldn't bring back her family nor her friends, but maybe it will get rid of her constant torment, would heal her from the emptiness that was slowly consuming her inside, and getting the desired freedom. Sometimes she wondered what to do when she managed to escape from the tyrant shark. Go back to coconashi and finally give gen-san and nojiko a dignified funeral or travel to the North blue to see the beautiful frozen islands that travelers clamored, maybe she would set sail for the grand line to see herself the curious islands with impossible weather that she had read on her navigation books, who knows, she could even go to the weatheria sky island and return the weapon that years ago she had stolen from one of her wise men. All in time, now she had to focus on returning to her temporary shelter and reorganizing her plans, she wasn't gonna leave the island without the money.

Finally reaching the main street, seeing so many people, she continued with her illusion active and began to steal everything valuable that came across her path. Every belly counted. Ready to get a succulent gold necklace, her victim turned the page of the newspaper, drawing her attention. It seems that the crew called "Mugiwara" caused problems again somewhere in the East Blue.

Being part of the pirate world, Nami liked to be well informed of what was happening, whether it was in the "Blue" sea or in the Grand Line, for the New World she barely had information, except the one referring to the Yonkos and the revolutionary army. Them, since the dethronement and invasion of Alabasta by Crocodile they were at continuous war. Last thing she had read is that the shichibukai gave a large reward for the head of the missing princess of Alabasta, Vivi, who according to certain rumors was under the care of Monkey D Luffy's crew. His name was one of the most popular in recent months, almost always occupying a page of the newspaper given his continuous revolts and incidents throughout the sea.

If Nami was honest, of all the notorious pirates, that was the one that worried her the least. Although continuous, his actions didn't seem to be especially malicious, unlike other names, pirates that would soon cross to the grand line, since the marines had decreased in number in this area, they needed more people in the Grand Line to fight against pirates and revolutionaries, so getting to Rouge Town right now was very easy, so much that some famous names had already started their adventure. The last one she remembered was Basil Hawkins, the magician of the North Blue, 2 or 3 days ago he had been seen on the first island of the route 3 on the grand line. X Drake had also crossed a little over a month ago. One of the pirates who infused Nami the most respect, being the first on her list of people she never wanted to meet, Eusstas Kid, had already crossed about 1 or 2 months ago. All the possible threats were leaving the Blue Sea one by one, the only who didn't know anything about was Trafalgar Law, from the North Blue. Discreet in his behavior, the surgeon rarely appeared in the media, only 2 or 3 times Nami had read about his attacks, but they were enough to make her never want to see him. They described him as someone unscrupulous, manipulative and a threat to security, that didn't surprised the redhead, almost all pirates have those characteristics, which if it caused her some fear, was how macabre and sadistic he was, his fights leaving mutilated bodies and no survivors. Always.

With the gold necklace in her hands, she continued her journey to the refuge, ensuring that there weren't civils nearby, she made the illusion disappear. Finally safe, Nami rushed to the shower, she wanted to get rid of the feeling of dirt she felt in hair and thighs. While the warm water ran through her skin, her mind analyzed the situation, it was clear that she wouldn't be able to get anything out of the "Brown Bear" crew, the pirates were stupid, but not enough to leave the treasure unnatendent after a robbery, from that the thief had managed to escape, so that source of income was canceled. She had considered robbing the mayor of the city, the vault was under the palace, not a original hideout, but effective, since it was guarded by guards 24 hours a day, and unfortunately, they were users of haki vision.

Snorting at her bad luck, the girl wondered if there was any way to outmaneuver someone with haki, her clima tact was perfect for hiding her body in plain sight, however, for sounds she had to be careful when walking, and with haki it was impossible to hide She had already come across some marine capable of using it resulting in her imprisonment. The cells for normal prisoners weren't as fortified as those for pirates and less than those for akuma no mi users. In one afternoon she already found out the weak point in the construction of the prision, 1 more day she needed to know the routines of the guards by the third day she was free. 5 times she had been caught and 5 times she had escaped, but it was still a nuisance and a waste of time that she couldn't afford. Definitely, the mayor was out.

Her last option was the pawnshop to the south of the city, in the richest area. Just thinking about being close to those people forced her to contain her disgust. The rich were the best target for the redhead, obvious reasons, but there were situations she would rather not repeat, especially since she had the necklace. Although Arlong had said that the necklace wasn't known in the Blue Sea, in one of her operations a nobleman had recognized it, she still remembered his sadistic smile.

1 week to escape from the filthy man, after forcing her to please him as if she were his pet, a dog, tying a rope to the collar forced her to walk on all fours and beg for food, when he got bored of her, he left her tied in any area of the mansion for hours, Nami watched the servants and guests pass by without being able to do anything, since if she decided to speak she would not "fulfill her role as a dog" and would be beaten until instead of crying, she barked. 1 week had been more than enough, she preferred that Arlong blow her head off to go through that again.

Getting out of the shower, she took the towel to dry her long hair, normally she likes to have it short, she thought it made her face sharper, more elegant, but now she was unconcerned about her appearance. Nami knew she was beautiful, but it was difficult to show it when her body was always full of wounds, fresh and old scars that made her insecure and her face, that was empty of emotion. Drying the recent bruises carefully, she checked the bites on her thighs and breasts, they weren't very deep, in a few days they would go away. This time there were no hickeys. Reaching the left arm, she let out a small groan, today the scar hurt with the slightest touch, with a sigh she observed the vertical lines that adorned from the wrist to the back of the elbow, today she couldn't cut herself, the pain would be too much.

Choosing her clothes, she decided to rob the pawnshop, she didn't have to be seen by anyone, she would use the Clima Tact to arrive, steal and leave, the chances of someone noticing her would be very low, the risk was worth it, the time was running out, and his monthly tax was still missing 1 million 200 thousand. At midnight the assault would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this story i'm trying to make at least 1 chapter every month, i want to make it a loooooong story, hope you like it and stay safe <3.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of torture

The clock struck 2 in the morning. From her position on the roof, Nami watched with the binoculars as the owner closed the main door of the store and walked home. Time to act.

Using the emergency stairs, she descended to the ground, staying in the shadows of the alley until she couldn't hear the man's footsteps. Activating an illusion, Nami crossed the street attentive to any movement or sound. According to her notes, entering the front door was impossible without attracting the attention of the surveillance den den mushi. There was 2 : one at the door, watching the customers move around and one towards the cash register, register was automatically discarded by the redhead, she was sure that it would be empty. Generally, at the end of the day, the cash was kept in the security safe that she would have to locate. She had only been able to see the public area of the store, noting where the most valuable objects, jewelry, watches and some antiques were found.

Approaching the establishment, she opted to use the window that led to the employees' bathroom, confirmed the type of lock on her little visit, a simple one. Undoing the illusion she create a small cloud to help her reach the window, it was old, trying to open it would cause a lot of noise, alerting security. Using her stealing tools she opened just enough for the screwdriver to reach the inside screws. Slowly remove the pieces, then detaching the window, turning it so that the longest area will come out, remove the piece complety leaving it resting on the wall of the building.  
First step achieved.

A small jump let her body go in, entering the cubicle. She waited a few seconds to hear the slightest hint of movement inside the store. Silence, good. Creating a cloud to cushion the fall as much as possible and avoid the sound of her heels touching the porcelain, she was ready to raid the store. Activating the illusion, she came out of the small bathroom opening the door with a slight breeze from the "clima tact".

As expected, the darkness of the store flooded her. Slowly she advanced through the room, in her reconnaissance session, she made a map of the room, as well as a sketch of where she estimated, by the measurements and distribution of the building, where the safe was located. Without losing sight of the little surveillance snail, Nami began to cut the glass of the jewelry windows, barely making noise. If she couldn't reach the safe, at least she would take everything of value that she could.

Starting with an emerald and diamond necklace, she calculated the cost of it, subtracting from her monthly debt, she needed a minimum of 1.8 million, if she could exceed, better, less work for the next payment and more time to plan her escape.

Little by little, avoiding the guarded areas, Nami gathered almost all the jewels of greater value: necklaces, rings and earrings, to her disappointment, some were fake, she wondered if the real ones were in the safe, or was it an easy way to get profit for the owner. Finishing with the jewels, according to her calculations they totaled about 670,000 bellis, still needed more than half the price , annoyed, she continued with the watches, adding them to her bag, all the gold-plated watches or inlaid with precious stones. With the last piece in her possession, and a margin of error, since she was afraid that some piece were, like the jewels, fake, she estimate about 440,000 bellis, still needing almost a million.

Snorting, she decided to take a look at the cabinets. A music box and the tiara in the side cabinets could reach 200,000 bellis, but she didn't see anything else that would add up to a large amount without taking up much space, she had to take the loot with her, less weight the better. Picking up the 2 items, she glanced at some of the books, none of them seemed particularly valuable. Moving to the navigation section she saw a golden compass inlaid with a blue stone, sapphire perhaps? The compasses were used in the blue sea, to navigate between the islands or orient oneself on land, but in the grand line was useless, each island had its own magnetic field. Well, it was still gold, so she added it to the loot.

Going through the store, she pick some more objects, mainly those that were made of gold or silver, and had a gem. A few small sculptures, a few table chandeliers, a photo frame and a vase were all she found, melting the pieces, possibly the gold reached about 140,000 bellis. As she searched, she couldn't help but notice all the objects that adorned the shelves, some without much economic value, but tremendously beautiful, like a marble figure of an angel holding a smiling child, geodes and mineral stones of all colors, old books , some over 100 years old, a table with matching chairs all in oak with red velvet. Finishing her round, resigned to the fact that she will have to assault the safe, since she didn't reach the goal, a painting caught her attention. It was a newspaper, old, with yellowish color and framed. Along with a large text, a photo of a burning city was seen, approaching, she read the title.

"Flevance, the white city finally disappears" dates back almost 20 years ago. Nami had never heard about that city, as a navigator she liked to investigate islands and its cities in case she ever had the opportunity to visit them, but that name didn't ring a bell. Curious to know more, she began to read the text.

"After months of fierce fighting to prevent the citizens locked in the city of Flevance from escaping and spreading the amber lead disease, the city has been eradicated by the security forces of the neighboring countries with the help of the world government and the Marines. . "perplexed, the redhead blinked several times, registering what she had just read. Had the government and the Marines destroyed an entire city because of a disease? That explains why she didn't know the place in question, possibly after the "eradication" it was removed from the official maps, but then, why had they decided to frame the news? They exposed it as if it was a celebration and not a carnage.... not only that, taking a closer look, under the painting, 2 books on display dealt with the same topic. One was "Travel guide for Flavence, the white city" while the other looked like a hospital record, a doctor's notebook, the pages were half burned, so the name wasn't distinguishable, just the word "Water ". A small sign clarified that they are copies for exhibition ... as if a catastrophe were a trophy.

Disgusted, she went to raid the safe, she had had enough, take the money and leave this place as soon as possible.

Without taking her eyes off the surveillance system, she stood to the side of the door that supposed led to the office, and to the precious money. Using her set of tools, she began the maneuver to open the door. From this point she should be very careful, she didn't know what was on the other side, activating the mirage tempo, turned the handle slowly. At first glance, she could only see a normal office, table and desk chair with some documents, with a quick glance, confirmed that there was no surveillance system, no den den mushi in the upper corners, although that mean nothing, they could perfectly be hidden at some specific point. From her notes, if the security sistem activate, she had about 15 minutes to escape, being in a rich area, the surveillance was quite good, a few streets away was the police station, and the owner didn't live much further away. Timer activated, she enter the room.

Next to the desk she could see more shelves full of documents, records of purchase and sale surely, an area with scales and various chemical products that Nami recognized instantly, they served to identify if the metals were what corresponded. To her surprise there was also a jeweler's table with several half-finished pieces on top, she decided to leave them, possibly they were more replicas like the ones he had seen on display. Finally, at the back of the room, was the metal box, waiting to be opened. The owner must really have a lot of confidence in the security of the area, since the only security measure was a key lock, happy and worried almost in equal parts, she opened the mechanism and the door.

As soon as the heavy metal door was moved, a violet smoke covered her completely, spraying from head to toe, quickly with both hands she dissipated the substance, she didn't know what it was, but at the risk of an alarm going on, she took it as fast as she could all the contents of the safe: money, jewelry, papers, everything. Without even closing the box, she left the room as quickly as she could, climbing through the window she had used to enter, not bothering to put it back. 

Once safely back in her refuge, she dissolved the illusion, worried about whatever that violet smoke was. Nami wanted to think that it was only to scare off potential thieves, and not some kind of poison, but the chances were very low. Undressed, she headed to the bathroom to get rid of as much of the substance as possible. Under the stream of hot water she began to rinse her arms, immediately she understood why the poor security. Both hands, wrists and arms were beginning to fill with little purple spots.

They had marked her as guilty.

* * *

Her time was up, exactly a month passed yesterday since her last payment to Arlong, although by now she was expecting death. The spots that at first had only on the arms, had spread throughout the body and each day that passed more appeared, as well as some typical symptoms of poisoning. Dizziness, vomiting, tiredness, blurred vision, sometimes she couldn't even stand up. And that wasn't the worst. Obviously, the morning after her robbery, the police and marines had announced that they were looking for a person with purple spots for robbery, they had put a price on her capture, making it almost impossible to leave the refuge and much more the island.

2 days passed, with her current condition she couldn't simply return to her ship and set sail, the marines could recognize her, her only way out was to sneak into a ship that passed through Coconashi. The opportunity appeared on the 4th day, when a freighter bound to the north blue would follow the short supply route, stopping from island to island on its destination. With the illusion continuously activated, she snuck into the cargo hold. In 3 days she would be at "home", 7 days later than the payment period.

During those 3 days Nami wondered who would kill her first, the poison or Arlong with the necklace.

When she finally stepped on land, Nami was barely able to stand, the spots had not increased but the symptoms had worsened. Dizzy, almost unable to walk, fever, could hardly focus her eyes and unable to eat. Her stomach held nothing, vomiting whatever solid she tried to consume. Those 3 days passed as a continuous nightmare that subsided only during the few hours of sleep. When she was awake, she would go through her loot, making sure there was enough money. If she made it to the island without it, she could simply jump overboard and end the suffering sooner. Her loot covered expenses, even exceeded them, perhaps that would help to appease the surely pissed-off shark. Among all the things she had thrown into the bag, she was surprised to recognize 2 books, the original versions of those she had seen on display about Flevance city. The poison kept her from concentrating enough to read, so she pushed them away from the loot, leaving them for another time.

Fortunately, as soon as they disembarked, a part of the gioyin guarded the area and made sure that the merchants paid the circulation fees. With ragged breath, she decided to undo the illusion, behind some trees. One of the few secrets that Nami had was her weapon, if Arlong discovered it, possibly he would confiscate it and her chances of killing him would definitely be reduced to 0. Nami called her "comrades", she must really look very bad, she could distinguish a look of concern on the faces of the gioyin. Hypocrites.

Slowly, due to her condition, they went to the mansion, where Arlong would wait for her angrily, after all, 7 days had passed from the agreed deadline. This raised questions to the redhead, why hadn't he already activated it the first day? She knew that the shark didn't feel anything for her that wasn't disgust by her existence as a human, compassion didn't go through his head. Was the necklace damaged? That wouldn't be feasible either, every time she returned to Arlong Park, he checked that it worked properly and that she hadn't tried to force it, if he saw any notch or scratch out of place, she was sent to the dungeon for a couple of days. Confused, the doors of the office were opened, she would soon know the answer or die with the doubt.

Sitting on his desk, the shark looked up from a series of papers to give her a grin from ear to ear.

\- You finally returned, human scum, although I see that more dead than alive ..... before throwing you headfirst into the dungeons I had thought to ask you why you had taken so long, but seeing the Landax stains, I have all the answers I need. - getting up from the table, he went to the entrance, taking the bag with the money.

\- Landax? - With a weak voice she asked.

\- Yes, the poison that now circulates through your body, easily recognizable by the purple stains- with a finger, he touched one of the marks, nailing it until blood was drawn.- I see that it is recent, or your blood would have turned purple too. Well, I don't care, do you have the money?

\- Is all on the bag, plus an addition for the days that I have been late.-

\- Excellent, excellent- happy, the shark emptied the contents of the bag on his table, as Nami had said, it was filled with jewels, cash, and to his surprise, some papers- what is this? - Picking up the objects, the triton looked at the redhead.

\- I haven't consulted it, they were in the safe of the store that I robbed in Niron Village.- During the boat trip, unable to focus her view, she hadn't read what the documents or the books had written, she only knew that the papers were related to the navy, since they had the seal in the upper right part.Nami waited a few moments for the shark to read the documents, the more he read, the bigger his smile became, causing a shiver of pure panic in the woman.

\- By chance, was there where you got poisoned ? - Raising his eyes from the paper to look at her, Nami nodded.- understable that they wanted to protect this at all costs, possibly they wanted to sell it on the black market ... I knew it was a good idea leave a scum like you alive! ... but, that doesn't erase the fact that it took you 7 days to arrive ...- leaving the papers on the table, his face turned dark.- the only reason why I haven't activated the necklace is because it's your first offense, so you will only go away with a punishment, the next you will be left without a head. Take her to the dungeon.- With a wave of his hand, the gioyin grabbed her by both arms and dragged her, more because of her state of weakness than because of resisting, she knew she would end up there one way or another.

With a push they left her lying on the floor of the cell, putting on the shackles that hung from the ceiling. They still had her dried blood from the last time. She could feel her pulse increase from the fear and poison, it was difficult for her to breathe, she was sure that at this rate she would faint with the first blow, hopefully, it would also be the last. She didn't know what effects the poison had , but from the shark's words it must be deadly. Best. These days had served her to think, on the verge of unconsciousness constantly, she had decided that it was useless to continue living, even if she killed Arlong, even if she got her revenge, she didn't have something to live for, a goal to achieve that would give her the necessary impulse to continue living.

She didn't notice when the shark finally entered or when he completely hung her from both arms, nor did she notice the whiplash against her back. Nami didn't know how long he hit her until he felt satisfied, she couldn't breathe, her mind clouded, she just wanted to disappear, to rest finally.

The world didn't give her a break, she was sure of that when she woke up again, her body in tension, aching, she was only able to move slightly to rest on her back, a mistake, her sick mind had forgotten the whiplash the gioyin had given her. She wasn't capable of feeling worse than already was. The corners of her eyes were accumulating tears that she refused to cry.

Death was knocking at her door, and she would gladly open it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... i feel like shit doing this to nami T_T, and finally no more introduction, next chapter, main story -w-


End file.
